


Lifeline

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Cardiophilia, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeats, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Blame Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SPN fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr: oneshoeshort, Tumblr: spnhiatuscreations, reader worries about sam, sam gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: This was my submission for Supernatural Hiatus Creations, Week 11: Emotions. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Lifeline

 

He stumbled through the door of the motel just after 3am. He was tired, sweaty, and still panting, but amazingly Sam was still alive. You’d decided not to go on this hunt with him and Dean, feeling you just needed a break. The boys didn’t question you and went on their way.

Sam told you they’d be gone for no more than 3 days. But a week had passed and you hadn’t heard a word from them. Both of their cell phone were off. You prayed that their phones just died during the hunt and they were being idiots and didn’t bring a charger with them. But after a while even that started to seem like an unlikely scenario. Sam would never let his phone go dead intentionally.

The last two night they were gone you didn’t sleep. You stayed up both night, wanting to be awake when they finally came back. You wanted to be the first person they saw. You were so scared something happened to them on the hunt. You couldn’t imagine it. Dying in a cave or mine somewhere long ago abandoned. No one would ever find them if they did. And that meant no one would ever come home to you. You’d be stranded at that dingy motel until you could hoof it in this dangerous world on your own. That terrified you. More for Sam and Dean than yourself. Of all the people in the world, those two wonderful brave men didn’t deserve to die alone. Forgotten.

Tears started to well up in your eyes. You didn’t bother stopping them from falling down your face. You longed for Sam to come back and be in your arms once again. His large hands caressing your back, his handsome face buried in your hair, his strong arms holding you close to his chest, his heartbeat the only thing your ears could hear.

The sound of his heart always calmed you down. You didn’t know why and never had the mind to question it. It just did. And you welcomed the sound every night when the two of you crawled into bed, arm in arm. His heartbeat kept yours going. He was the reason you were still alive. Literally as much as physically. He pulled you out of a river when the vengeful spirit of your uncle tried to drown you. He’d resuscitated you on the grass. His face was the first thing you saw when you came to, coughing up all the water from your lungs, his fingers delicately touching your neck, no doubt feeling your pulse. Maybe that’s what it was. His concern that you were alive at your first meeting. Again, you didn’t question it.

After that, Sam refused to just let you go. He kept insisting with Dean that you needed to be protected, and while Dean argued that they ‘didn’t need any more baggage’ he eventually gave in to his little brother’s wants.

Sam and Dean taught you to hunt. And you went on every hunt with them. Until last week.

Now you were crying your heart out alone, praying that whoever watched over them and kept them safe would do so one more time for your sake.

Then, you heard it. The rumbling sound of Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala. It was unmistakable. Your silent weeping prayers had been answered. Sam was home.

As the door opened, Sam stumbled in, looking like hell, but alive. Dean followed closely behind with a duffle bag swung around his shoulder. But you paid the elder Winchester no mind. You rushed into Sam’s strong loving arms. He didn’t hesitate to pick you up and embrace you. You buried your head into his chest and continued weeping. But then a certain sound made your sadness and tears evaporate.

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

There it was.

You held him tight for a few more minutes before he kissed the top of your head.

“Hey,” Sam said softly, his voice rumbling in his chest, slightly muffling the sound of his heart. “Are you okay?”

“I am now that you’re back,” you said in equal softness.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Sam said. You tore yourself away from his chest to make eye contact with him. The spectrum of hazel always dazzled you and left you weak. Sam continued, “We were captured by that vampire and its nest, and we left our phones in the car. I would’ve called you to let you know we needed-”

“Shh,” you said, placing a single fingertip to his lips, silencing him. He kissed it. “I just want to go to bed with you.”

“I’d like that a lot.” His heart swelled with love for you. Its beat quickened its pace as you gently tugged him towards one of the shabby queen-sized motel beds.

“Uh, just so you know, I stink to high heavens,” Sam said as he removed his shirt and got under the covers. You removed your pants, leaving you in just your panties and one of his undershirts.

“I don’t care,” you said as you climbed in after him on his left side. You placed your head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around you. The soft thump below his ribcage filled your senses with euphoria and comfort. Safety. His heartbeat was truly your lifeline


End file.
